Anakin Stays Good
by 20zinnm
Summary: When it comes down to it, Anakin stays with the Jedi. How does this affect the fate of the Universe? This is my first fan fiction, and I hope to continue it.
1. Chapter 1: The Moment of Truth

*Brief Flashback to the Chancellors' Office*

Palpatine says, "I can save the ones you love. Anakin! Help me! Help me."

Anakin forces himself to finally say something in response. "Never. All my life I have fought oppression. When I was a child, I was a slave, and raced for my freedom. Then I fought the separatists, to protect others from oppression. My love was forbidden so there is nothing to save. Mace, I think he should stand trial. On behalf of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest."

"He's far too dangerous! He controls the senate and the courts!" Mace replies.

"Who said anything about the courts? He should stand trial in front of the Jedi Council first. They might determine his punishment a little more… uh… fairly."

"Anakin! I *ugh* never expected *ugh* such treachery *ugh* from you. I am done. My job here is complete. My apprentice shall carry forth my work." And with that, Palpatine rolled out the window.

"No!" Screamed Anakin. He ran to the window and used the force to levitate the former Chancellor. He brought him back up to the couch and set him down."

"I think it's time the Jedi Council review our code on attachments. It seems attachments are the way the force can truly test your commitment." Mace said simply.

"I save the universe by turning him in and not joining him, and that's my thank you." Anakin said teasingly.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for all the times we doubted you." Mace replied.

"I was just joking with you. Well, back to work, we have a war to clean up after." Anakin says.

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>Obi Wan had a sensational shock in the force. He realized that it must be Anakin about to break and turn to the Dark Side. This is what Qui Gon had warned him of.<p>

He ran towards Palpatine's office, only to find Anakin walking side by side with Mace Windu, an extremely aged sith lord being dragged behind them.

"Well, it seems my senses failed me. I thought Anakin had turned to the Dark Side." Obi Wan said in an amused voice.

Mace said, "It seems the prophecies were correct. Anakin was the Chosen One."

"I never doubted it," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin just kept walking, in silence, distracted. He was thinking of what Mace had said.

_"I think it's time the Jedi Council review our code on attachments. It seems attachments are the way the force can truly test your commitment."_

* * *

><p>Master Yoda was meditating in his room when three highly esteemed Jedi barged in with a sith lord dangling from one's back.<p>

"The meaning of this intrusion, what is, hmm?"

"We have found and arrested the Sith Lord," Mace said, "but we sustained heavy casualties."

"Our losses, how bad they are?"

"We lost all but myself. If it weren't for Anakin's thinking, I would have killed Lord Sidius."

"Too dangerous to face a senate trial, he is, hmmm?"

"He will not be facing a senate trial. He shall face the full High Council of the Jedi Order."

"Good idea, this is. Dismissed, you three are. Like to talk with our sith lord alone, would I."

"Master, I beg you to reconsider. It may give him the feeling that he is great enough to speak alone with the highest Jedi."

"True, this is. Play mind tricks, he will. Lock him up where he may not, you must."

* * *

><p>When Darth Sidius came to, all he could see was white.<p>

He rolled his head over, groaning, not quite remembering what had happened.

Then he noticed a mirror in his cell. He decided to look at himself so that he may be presentable for the begginging of the Imperial Rule.

Then he remembered- the Jedi had beaten him! And Anakin, that treacherous Jedi, refused to come to the Dark Side.

He chuckled to himself, thinking, _"Puny Jedi. My apprentice will carry on my work and soon you will be doomed!"_

* * *

><p>Padmé Amadala was one busy senator. She was sitting on the couch with a data pad, reviewing statistics, when an excited Jedi burst into her apartment.<p>

"Padmé! Guess what!" Anakin said.

"What?"

"The council is changing their policy on attachments. We can go public!"

"Really! That's fabulous. I have something else to tell you."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Just a few days and you and I will have twins."

"Oh Force! That's fabulous! What should we name them?"

"I already thought of names. How does Luke and Leia sound?"

"Like names fit for a prince and princess."

**This was my first time writing my first part of my first fan fiction. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!**

**I do not own, nor do I claim rights to, Star Wars. It's owned by Disney (#LucasIsASellout).**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**Chapter 2: A New Threat**

Anakin was bored and unfocused on his seat in the Jedi High Council. After the confrontation with Palpatine, there had been several openings, and Anakin was chosen for one of them.

He had always thought that being on the High Council was nonstop excitement and drama. It turned out to be endless discussions about political nonsense and such.

He suddenly snapped to attention when mention of another sith came up. It was then he remembered something Palpatine had said before attempting suicide.

"Before Palpatine tried to… um…" Anakin began. He just couldn't bring himself to say 'suicide'.

Mace said it for him. "End his own life?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Before he tried to end his own life, he said something that really bothered me."

Mace asked in a sarcastic tone, "Was it the thing about you and treachery?"

"No. It was the crack about him having an apprentice who would avenge him or something."

Finally, Yoda spoke up. "This, master Windu told me. Disturbing to think he had both Dooku and another, it is."

Obi-Wan spoke up, saying "Yes indeed. This is quite disturbing. What is more disturbing is the complete absence of any indication of one. I can't feel the existence of the sith in the force."

Yoda replied simply, "Disturbing indeed. Sense another sith, I do not."

"Maybe he's hiding until his plan is in action, or until he is strong enough." Mace added.

Yoda suddenly sprung up and ran for the door. Anakin was instantly at his side. "What's wrong, master?"

"A disturbance in the Force, I sense. To check on Palpatine, I must go. With the council, you must remain."

And with that, Yoda turned around a corner and was gone.

Padmé was in the hospital with two children about to be born and the father nowhere in sight.

"Typical. Just when I need him most, poof, he's gone."

The nurse said, "I'm sure he'll turn up. You need to stay relaxed."

Just then, they both heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. Moments later, Anakin bursts through the door.

Padmé simply sigh with relief.

[NOTE- to preserve the K rating of this, I am going to skip the details of this. The story from this point on will just assume Luke and Leia have been born.]

Palpatine was sitting around in his cell, wondering what was taking his apprentice so long, when he thought of a good way to pass the time.

_If I could make a large disturbance in the force, the Jedi will come running right where I want them._

He did exactly that; he caused a large-scale disturbance. Chuckling to himself, he sat back in his bed.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, master Yoda showed up mere moments later. It surprised Yoda greatly that no one but Palpatine was there. He thought that the apprentice may have arrived and even taken Palpatine's place.

What he saw was a former great sith lord, reduced to nothing other than a teenage prankster. This surprised him greatly.

"Reduced to a mere prankster, have you been?"

"Just something to pass the time while…"

"You wait for me to arrive?" interrupted a new, deep voice.

"It's about time. Kill the Jedi Master."

Yoda quickly used his comm link to send a distress signal. Alarms began blaring, and a blast door began closing behind the three. Yoda jumped through and used the force to shut the door.

Immediately, two lightsabers poke through the door and begin cutting. Yoda is relieved when Mace and Obi-Wan come running at him, a trail of Jedi and several guards behind them.

Mace stops and asks, "What's the problem?"

"Found the apprentice, I have."

Yoda noticed that the lightsabers hadn't finished the hole in the door.

"We'll take care of this. Guard, open the blast door!"

The door opened slowly. Yoda took a deep breath.

The cell was empty. There was a smoldering hold in the floor.

**Wow. I'm thankful for the early support. Just so y'all know, this series will live on. Not going to abandon y'all.**

**I do not (unfortunately) own the rights to Star Wars. Disney does (#LucasIsASellout).**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a review or PM me. I'd love to hear it and I might even mention you by name in the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Identity

**Author's Note: I am aware this chapter has been having formatting problems. I am looking in to said issues and hope to have them resolved soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mysterious Identity<strong>

Yoda stood there, not daring to move a muscle. He couldn't believe it. Palpatine and his apprentice managed to escape.

Worse yet, they escaped past Yoda. The Jedi Master of Jedi Masters. How could they have escaped Yoda?

Anakin came on the comm. "We have visual! Northwest corridor, headed towards the… Oh my Force! They're headed towards the holocrons! They are going to try to steal one."

"Darth Sidius must be the one who hired Cad Bane to steal the holocron and get those children," Mace noted.

Just then, Commander Chopper came on the comm. "This is Chopper! We have visual! They are cutting through the blast door outside of the holocron room!"

"Open fire!" Mace shouted into the comm.

Turning a corner, the Jedi noticed a hole in the blast door. The guards were crouched behind random objects, assuming defensive formation.

"Where did they go?" Anakin shouted.

"The one with the lightsabers! He cut a hole while the prisoner used some sort of magical lightning on my men," Chopper replied.

Anakin sighed. He told Chopper to have his remaining men form a defensive arrowhead with Anakin in the lead.

"And get those blast doors open!"

Crouch-walking, they started towards the door. Immediately, Anakin noticed a holocron was missing.

"Force. They got one," Anakin said through the comm.

"OK, it is. A Jedi, they need. Stop them, we must," Yoda replied.

As soon as he entered, a shadowy figure turned around. It was Darth Sidius.

"It's too late, Jedi. My apprentice has already escaped. With the holocron."

"I never wanted to believe it was you. I always…" Anakin started choking up. This was his mentor! His friend! He was betrayed. He was angry. He was ready to release his rage.

"Anakin! No!"

Before he realized it, his lightsaber was on a crash course… with Palpatine's head. He closed his eyes…

* * *

><p>Padmé was home with the children. They were very well behaved infants. None of them were crying.<p>

Then, she heard some chatter on the comm. She was especially tuned in today, because Anakin was giving his report to the Council.

Something bothered her about this chatter. It sounded like some sort of chase.

"We have visual…"

Then it struck her. Sidius must have escaped.

She was extremely concerned. If Sidius was on the loose, Anakin was probably in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Obi-Wan asked, for the hundredth time, who in the world the apprentice was.<p>

"None of your concern," answered the former chancellor, "all you need to know is that my apprentice will finish my plans."

"You will tell me who his identity is," Obi-Wan said, using his Jedi mind tricks.

Sidius chuckled to himself. "Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on me."

"That wasn't a mind trick. The council has approved of emergency measures to get you to talk, including, but not limited to, torture, brain scans, and other things your 'separatists' held so dearly."

"That's impossible!" Sidius said, his confidence blown.

"Why don't we get started then?"

* * *

><p>When Anakin opened his eyes, what felt like a minute later, he noticed something. He wasn't standing in front of a decapitated body of a sith lord.<p>

Confused, he looked at the clock. He had been out for several hours! Then he noticed, he was in his quarters.

Mace entered, and Anakin stared at him, as though he didn't know how to ask. In fact, he was scared of the answer.

Sensing his fear, Mace answered the unasked question. "No, you didn't kill him. Your lightsaber stopped mere inches from his face. Then you went black.

Nodding, Anakin asked, "And what of the apprentice?"

"He managed to get out with the holocron. But get this: Yoda sensed this might happen, so he replaced the holocrons with fakes. The apprentice got a fake."

Laughing, Anakin just couldn't believe his luck.

"But in all seriousness, let's make sure that history doesn't repeat its self."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I am extremely thankful for early support. You guys are the best!<strong>

**If you have any ideas about where this story should lead to, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
